


You're A Real Girl

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tori is transphobic, Trans Female Character, Trans!Jade West, Transgirl Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: An unfortunate accident outs Jade.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	You're A Real Girl

Jade West never told anyone. She never told anyone the fact she was a transgirl.

Of course her family knew.

Her older siblings, Penny and Riley supported her. 

All thought her younger brother, Grayson, didn't quite understand it, he still tried to use her correct name and pronouns.

Her birth mother was dead and her father and step mother weren't supporting at all.

But, Jade didn't seem to care.

One day in the black box theater, they were reheasrhing for a play.

Tori's role had a part to twirl around in these shoes that were clearly too big for her. 

As Tori practiced this part, one shoe flew off and hit Jade in the crotch.

Jade keeled over and moaned, "Fuck!"

Tori and Cat exchanged glances before looking approaching Jade.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked.

Jade whimpered, "No."

Tori sighed. "I can't be in here with…  _ him."  _ She stood and marched out.

"What the hell, Tori?" Cat angrily called after the other girl. Cat's gaze fell upon Jade once again. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

Jade struggled up into a sitting position. "N-no. I-I t-think I-I'm o-okay."

Cat could still clearly pick out the pain in Jade's voice.

Cat stood. "Stay here. I'm gonna get you some ice." Cat ran to get ice as fast as she could, then, back to the black box theater. She handed the ice-pack to Jade, having a seat beside her.

Jade took it. "Thanks," she grimaced. Jade held the ice to her wound.

After a long time of silence, Cat said, "You're a real girl no matter what Tori says."

"Thanks."

Another silence.

Jade turned to Cat, asking, "Can I kiss you?"

Cat nodded, smiling.

Jade then leaned in toward Cat, letting her lips touch Cat's.


End file.
